It's Never Too Late For The World Is Waiting
by steph2009
Summary: How I believe Himeno should have reacted when Sasame "abandoned his knighthood" to join Takako.
1. Never Too Late

Himeno Awayuki watched as the Knight of Sound walked away from her. Pain racked through her body as she thought of everything they'd been through and the feelings she'd developed. Tears streamed down her face.

"NO!" She screamed, Sasame and Takako stopped. Black surrounded her feet in mist like wisps. "Don't! Please!" Her knees fell out from underneath her. Her tightly fisted hands still held Sasame's earring. The metal biting in her hands hard enough to break blood. "Please…" She whimpered. Takako could see Sasame wavering as he stared at the girl on the ground.

Takako's darkness flickered slightly as the memory of when she'd done the same flashed through her head. Her eyes flicked to Hayate's rigid with pain face. Unknowingly, she was changing. Himeno's pain was tugging at her own suppressed emotions, and suddenly, she understood. They weren't so different after all.

"Don't…leave…I need you with me!" Himeno's shoulder shook with the power of her cries. Oblivious to Himeno, Takako's hair began to change to black and her eyes to green. "I need you! I LOVE YOU!" Sasame sharply inhaled and rocked forward on his heels. "I LOVE YOU DAMNIT! I love you…"

"Himeno…" Sasame breathed painfully as he watched her slowly breaking and the darkness slowly surrounding her. Without control his feet began to carry him to her side. He dropped to his knees in front of her and attempted to pry her curled hands open. "Takako…I know what I said…but I…can't leave her…" Tears had began dropping from his eyes as he kneeled in front of her. The misty dark seemed to run from the splatters that his tears made in the dirt. "I…"

"Stay with her…" She whispered as her own knees began to wobble. "You may have loved me once…but you love her even more. Just as I still love Hayate…" Her arm came around her waist as if in an attempt to hold herself together. The darkness she had recently cast away tugged to get back to her. "But mine…will be forever hopeless…"

"No the hell it won't!" Hayate burst. Takako gasped sharply. Hayate made his way through the wreckage. He grabbed her arms tightly. "I…lied. I knew Sasame loved you…I knew how much he cared…so I…thought I would give him a fair chance.." Takako's green eyes were now pouring tears of joy as he talked. "I'm sorry for how much I hurt you…I love you."

"Hayate…" Takako breathed before Hayate claimed her mouth with his own.

"Ew…" Mannen whispered under his breathe.

"Himeno…why didn't you-" Sasame questioned as he stared into her pink eyes.

"Tell you? Would you have accepted with your love for her still in your heart?" Himeno questioned.

"Yes, I would have. If you had told me…" Sasame trailed off. Himeno's eyes widened.

"Am I…am I…too late?" Himeno's eyes had already exhausted their tear limit. Sasame held her injured hands in his and leaned forward. He kissed her lips gently.

"No.." He whispered against them, "you're never too late…" Himeno threw her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'll take you home."

Their departure left a clear summer day-the damage done before now cleansed.


	2. The World Waiting

Sasame sat the sleeping Himeno down on her bed and turned to leave.

"Stay…" Himeno breathed as she grabbed his hand, "please…" Her had remained closed; her body gave all signs of sleep. Sasame smiled and slipped onto the bed beside her.

"For you…" Sasame whispered, "I would endure anything…"

"Tall words for someone who was only moments ago pledging their love to Takako.." Himeno said, cracking one pink eye open. Sasame chuckled and ignored the sting of her words.

"Yes, I admit to being slightly fickle, but I could no longer deny what it was I felt for you when I saw you drop to your knees in front of me…even corrupted I couldn't deny my love for you…no matter how new it is…" Sasame explained. Himeno graced him with a small smile.

"Slightly fickle, my ass."

"Oi! Who was it that claimed to love Hayate?" Sasame teased. Himeno blushed.

"It was an infatuation is all. Momentary gas if you will," Sasame couldn't help but laugh.

"And how am I to be sure that momentary gas is not what you feel right now?" Sasame grinned as Himeno opened both eyes and rolled into his arms.

"Because I wouldn't have broke down crying like that if gas had been all that it was. I'm so sure that I'm in love with you I was prepared to give away all that I am fighting for to have you back.." Himeno admitted with a blushing face.

"You mean…" Sasame realized with wide eyes.

"Yes, I was ready to abandon my role as Pretear if only it meant having you…" Himeno looked down at his chest now. No longer being able to look into his eyes for shame had taken hold of her.

_'I was ready to doom the whole world for this man lying on my bed…' _

"I am honored for that you feel that way. But you do realize how reckless and irresponsible that would have been?" Sasame scolded gently.

"I was aware, but it didn't matter to me. I…still believe…that if I could have you then the world would be so bad…" Himeno whispered. "No matter the pain or misery the world provided…I just wanted to be with you…" Sasame's eyes were wide with shock and his mouth formed an adorable 'o'. Himeno looked up at him and smiled.

"Himeno…" He breathed. Neither knew who started the kiss that had transpired and neither seemed to care. They seemed to kiss over and over or until Himeno fell asleep.

Sasame ran his fingers through her short hair and couldn't help but think that all of this had happened because of his foolish decision.

_'I was ready to give up the world for Takako, when I didn't realize that the world was waiting for me…Himeno…' _


End file.
